Momentos Klaroline
by Alisseawarren
Summary: Capítulos independientes con diversas escenas de la serie, donde se describen algo más las emociones, sobre todo de Caroline, ante los momentos más especiales que va pasando con Klaus. Desde mi punto de vista y con pequeños matices. Si no te gusta esta pareja, mejor no entres, ya que está todo centrado en ellos. Posibles cambios de algunas escenas en el futuro. Posible M.
1. Feliz Cumpleaños, Caroline

Hola a todos :)

Sé que esto es un cambio para mis lectores habituales. Subí un par de fics Kili/Tauriel en su día, y de hecho tengo uno a medias que aún quiero terminar cuando logre inspiración, pero tengo muchas más parejas a las que adoro por ahí, y una de mis favoritas son Klaus y Caroline, de Crónicas Vampíricas, o The Vampire Diaries, si nos vamos al título original.

Últimamente he pensado mucho en escribir sobre ellos, ya que me encanta, así que empecé de inicio para mí, escribiendo desde su primera escena más personal, la de este capítulo. Luego dividí otro capítulo de la serie que me encanta en dos escenas, que serán los capítulos del fic 2 y 3.

Aunque ya los tengo escritos, al menos el segundo completo y casi todo el tercero, esperaré a ver qué acogida tiene este por aquí antes de subirlos.

Agradezco de antemano a todos los que comentéis, y a mis lectores habituales, si aún queda alguien que me siga tras esta ausencia de escritura, y, si veo que tiene aceptación y que gusta, iré añadiendo otras escenas, de momento con la misma dinámica, describir más personalmente las emociones de Caroline sobre todo en estas escenas, pero quizá, en el futuro, me plantee añadir nuevos detalles, aunque por lo general, seguiré la serie.

Y sin más esperas, aquí os dejo el primero ;)

 **\- Feliz Cumpleaños, Caroline -**

La vampiresa rubia yacía en su cama, totalmente destrozada, mientras esa mordedura de licántropo se extendía de su cuello por su hombro, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Creía que al final su cumpleaños podría merecer la pena, pese a que se sentía atrapada en un año de transición... Ese supuesto funeral que le ocurrió a Elena era justo lo que necesitaba, y pasar un rato agradable con sus mejores amigos, pero cuando Tyler se presentó y aseguró que podía controlarse, no pensó que confiar en él la llevaría a agonizar hasta morir por el veneno de lobo. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Decía que la quería, pero pese a que Stefan se resistió a las órdenes de Klaus por Elena, él no había dudado ni un momento para morderla...

Daba todo por perdido, cuando sonó el timbre, así que afinó su sentido de vampiro, algo aturdido ahora, y escuchó débilmente a Matt discutir con Klaus en la puerta, a su madre diciéndole que no se fiaba, y finalmente, cómo lo invitaron a entrar cuando aseguró ser su única oportunidad de salvarse.

Caroline se tensó en cuanto vio al híbrido de pie en su puerta, con una mezcla de miedo y resignación.

\- ¿Vienes a matarme?...

Le susurró de forma débil, desde la cama.

Klaus, por su parte, la miró con gesto serio, quizá incluso algo triste ante la pregunta de la rubia.

\- ¿En tu cumpleaños? - respondió, como si fuera la idea más horrible del mundo - ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí?

Ella asintió, cada vez más débil, y él simplemente se acercó, apartando las sábanas para contemplar la mordedura. Tenía mal aspecto.

Le aseguró que no era algo personal, solo un daño colateral, y en cierto modo eso solo la hacía sentirse peor. ¿Había ordenado a Tyler que la mordiera solo para demostrar que podía controlarle? Eso era demasiado cruel...

\- Me encantan los cumpleaños...

Dijo el híbrido, mientras rozaba con sus dedos la pulsera de pequeños colgantes que Tyler le había regalado aquella mañana, un regalo bonito y sencillo, seguramente de alguna de las tiendas de bisutería del pueblo. A pesar de que las cosas con él no iban bien, ella seguía teniendo esperanzas...

Le crispó ver a Klaus sonreír, como si no se tomara en serio su situación, por lo que respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Sí... seguramente soplarás miles de velas...

Él sonrió algo más y negó, explicándola que al convertirse en vampiro debía ser capaz de ajustar su percepción del tiempo, celebrar no estar atada a la debilidad humana, comprender que ahora podía ser libre, pero ella negó, deprimida.

\- No... voy a morir.

Klaus la miró como si verdaderamente se compadeciera de ella, acercándose algo más y sentándose a su lado en la cama, fijando sus ojos en los tristes y derrotados de la muchacha rubia. Ciertamente, podría dejarla morir, pero parecía que había algo en ella que al híbrido le resultaba atrayente, algo que le hacía ofrecerle una oportunidad que a pocos les había dado antes. Realmente parecía apenarle que ella no viera razón alguna en su existencia, e incluso le reconoció que él mismo había dudado sobre seguir en este mundo con el paso de los siglos, alguna vez...

Caroline le miraba confusa, no entendía por qué le contaba aquello, por qué parecía importarle, y se sintió extraña cuando él esbozó una seductora sonrisa, casi tentadora, como la serpiente que ofrece un fruto prohibido... algo que sabes que no deberías aceptar, pero aun así llegas a desear.

\- Pero voy a contarte un pequeño secreto. Hay todo un mundo esperándote ahí fuera. - le dijo en ese susurro suave, como si de algún modo intentase convencerla - Ciudades maravillosas, arte y música. Auténtica belleza.

La forma en que dijo eso último hizo que Caroline se perdiera en su mirada, en el movimiento de sus labios, en cada palabra que salía de aquella sonrisa... Y por alguna razón le pareció que la forma en que hablaba de aquella belleza escondía que también ella le parecía hermosa, lo suficiente como para no querer verla extinguirse.

\- Y está todo al alcance de tu mano - Continuó él, seguro de cada palabra - Puedes tener mil cumpleaños más. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Parecía tan sincero en lo que ofrecía... y aunque Caroline sabía que debería culparlo, echarlo de su casa y aceptar lo que tuviera que ser. Aunque sabía todo el mal que había hecho, se dio cuenta de que realmente no quería morir... Quería seguir adelante, y tener esos mil cumpleaños, siendo fuerte y preciosa, siendo cómo es ahora...

Mirándole a los ojos, con cierta súplica pero decidida, admitió con esa voz suave, cada vez más débil por el veneno.

\- No quiero morir...

La sonrisa de Klaus se ensanchó, y sin esperar más por parte de la rubia, se remangó la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando expuesto su antebrazo. Con delicadeza, como si se tratase de la más fina porcelana, tomó suavemente a Caroline, rozando su mejilla con la palma de su mano y alzándola desde su cuello, para incorporarla y apoyarla en su rodilla. Ofreciéndole la muñeca a la altura de sus labios, le ofreció su sangre sin reservas, y ella la tomó, bebiendo de él.

No se percató entonces de cómo Klaus parecía disfrutarlo, de lo íntimo que resultaba beber de otro vampiro. Solo en cómo la sangre parecía combatir el veneno en su cuerpo, mientras escuchaba la seductora voz de Klaus, al tiempo que su mano libre acariciaba su melena rubia.

\- Cumpleaños feliz, Caroline.

La rubia no supo en qué momento se sintió tan agotada como para quedarse dormida. Solo recordaba sus labios contra la muñeca de Klaus, el sabor de su sangre, y luego nada. Quizá nunca sabría la delicadeza con la que él la acostó entonces, la sonrisa cálida con la que la arropó, y ese toque seductor y travieso en su rostro al encontrar un osito de peluche en la mesita de noche y ponerlo entre sus brazos, antes de dejar algo en su lugar y marcharse de la casa.

* * *

Caroline se estiró con el peluche entre sus brazos, notando los rayos del sol filtrarse por su ventana, e instintivamente se llevó una mano al cuello. La herida se había cerrado por completo, y los efectos del veneno, desaparecidos.

Se incorporó en la cama, y al mirar a la mesita de noche, vio algo que no recordaba que estuviera allí antes. Era una pequeña y fina caja alargada, forrada en terciopelo azul oscuro y adornada con un sencillo lazo marfil. Atada al lazo solo había una sencilla nota "De Klaus".

Extrañada, Caroline deshizo lentamente el lazo y abrió la caja, contemplando impresionada su contenido. Era una pulsera de brillantes diamantes, fina, elegante, y seguramente lo más caro que habría tenido en las manos en toda su vida. Al contrario que la pulsera de Tyler, más infantil y recargada, esta era sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque digno de la más hermosa princesa. Y por una vez, Caroline pensó que quizá había mucho más en Klaus de lo que todos veían... algo que quizá no sería la primera vez que pensase. Algo que podría cambiar su mundo para siempre.


	2. Una versión retorcida de Cenicienta

**\- Una versión retorcida de Cenicienta -**

Eso es lo que pensó la rubia cuando Elena le contó en el Grill que la familia Original organizaba un baile. No es que ella no lo supiera ya... sobre todo porque aquella mañana le había llegado una caja a la puerta de su casa con la invitación y una curiosa nota "Resérvame un baile, con cariño, Klaus"

Le pareció ridículo, pero tenía que reconocer que se quedó sin habla al abrir la caja. Dentro estaba el vestido más elegante que había visto en toda su vida, de preciosos tonos azules y pedrería en el corsé. Era realmente fascinante... aunque... ¿en qué momento Klaus la había mirado tanto como para tomarle la medida? Era una idea que sacudió de su cabeza apenas cerró la caja...

Pero lo cierto es que no solo Elena iba a ir. Tenía que hablar con Esther, la bruja Original. Además, Rebekah había invitado a Matt, y puede que Elena contase con dos guardaespaldas Salvatore para pelear por ella, pero el dulce quarterback del instituto no tenía tanta suerte. Lo mejor sería que ella misma fuera para vigilar que Rebekah no lo matase...

Tras su charla en el Grill con Elena, se había tirado horas frente al armario, con su bata de ducha y su melena rubia en un bonito recogido. Parecía negarse a aceptar el regalo de Klaus, pero la verdad sea dicha, no tenía absolutamente nada más que ponerse para algo tan elegante.

Después de lanzar al suelo tres vestidos de su armario, resopló y miró finalmente a la caja sobre su cama, terminando por cubrirse con ese precioso vestido, a juego con un chal y guantes blanco brillante. Fue como si algo la hiciera mirar hacia su mesita de noche, tras encontrar unos pendientes, y colgante a juego. Allí seguía esa caja alargada con la pulsera de diamantes que Klaus le envió por su cumpleaños... ¿Acaso podría tener otra oportunidad para lucirla? Puede que viniera de alguien malvado, pero era una preciosidad, y no es que las fiestas de gala fueran todos los días en Mystic Falls. Las fiestas sí... pero no tan elegantes...

Tras un momento de indecisión, se puso la pulsera y montó en su coche, algo que no encajaba para nada con su elegante atuendo. Por suerte, lo dejaría en la puerta durante la fiesta.

Al llegar a la mansión, Caroline se sintió realmente como si princesa de cuento favorita, Cenicienta, entrando al gran baile de gala con el precioso vestido que le diera su hada madrina... solo que esta vez, el "hada madrina" era más bien el malvado lobo feroz, y parecía tener intenciones de hacer también de príncipe encantador.

Tuvo que reconocer que cuando la mirada de Klaus se posó en ella, por un instante se estremeció. Era como si para él, la habitación se hubiera iluminado con su presencia, y abandonando completamente la conversación que tenía en aquel momento, se centró exclusivamente en ella, acercándose con su arrebatadora sonrisa y deseándole las buenas noches.

Una parte de Caroline quería sonreír, pero no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada. Estaba... realmente increíble con ese traje, pero tenía que convencerse a sí misma de que era el culpable de su ruptura con Tyler, así que dijo lo único sincero que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- Necesito una copa...

Klaus parecía algo decepcionado con ese saludo tan frío, pero aun así no le quitó los ojos de encima, como si quisiera grabar en su mente cada parte de ella, de ese vestido tan cuidadosamente elegido que encajaba a la perfección sobre su cuerpo, su piel suave y expuesta en los hombros y parte de su espalda al llevar el pelo recogido, y esos bucles dorados rebeldes de su moño informal enmarcando su bello rostro.

Lo que importaba es que había venido, y eso suponía que había aceptado su invitación.

Tras ser reclamado por sus hermanos, en un momento en que la rubia tomó una copa de champagne de un trago, para calmar los nervios, el híbrido se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano. Su hermano Elijah acababa de anunciar el vals de apertura, y si ella había venido, significaba que le debía ese baile.

Caroline tomó su mano y, con el resto de parejas, fijándose que Matt se dejaba llevar por Rebekah, y que Damon arrastraba a Elena a la pista, tomaron su posición mientras la música comenzaba.

No le costó dejarse llevar por los pasos de Klaus. Había dado clases de baile de sobra, pero se sintió extraña bailando con él. Parecía tan natural, tan sencillo, solo dejarle guiarla al ritmo de esa melodía suave, gentil, pero con ese toque de hombre dominante que, en el fondo, le resultaba de lo más excitante... y aun así se obligó a no pensarlo demasiado, y procuraba apartar su mirada de la de Klaus, mientras él no se privaba del placer de contemplarla, buscando su atención al final.

\- Gracias por venir.

Le dijo sinceramente, pero Caroline se sentía demasiado vulnerable para bajar esa coraza y ser amable con él, así que respondió lo más distante que pudo, dentro de los límites de cortesía.

\- O cenaba caviar, o la comida que sobró en el velatorio.

Aún le dolía recordar la muerte de su padre, a pesar de todo lo que él la hizo pasar. Le quería, y ahora ya no estaba, pero sabía que realmente no estar sola en su casa tras lo ocurrido no era la principal razón de estar allí esa noche. Realmente sentía curiosidad por los motivos de Klaus para invitarla, por el regalo que la dejó en su cumpleaños. No terminaba de comprenderlo.

Notando el dolor enmascarado en su sarcasmo, Klaus la respondió con un tono sincero en su voz. Realmente parecía preocupado por ella.

\- Me han dicho lo de tu padre...

Parecía que iba a decirle el "Lo siento" que tanto había escuchado los últimos días, así que le cortó, atreviéndose por fin a un contacto visual con él. No creía poder soportar uno más, al menos no de Klaus...

\- No sigas... En serio.

Le pidió, dejando claro que era un tema demasiado delicado aún, y sorprendentemente, no fue sarcástico o hiriente, sino que lo aceptó y la sonrió de ese modo tan encantador, accediendo a su petición.

\- De acuerdo. Pasemos a temas de cortesía, como lo arrebatadora que estás con ese vestido.

Dijo el híbrido, con una media sonrisa, recorriéndola por un momento con la mirada.

A pesar del leve escalofrío que ese gesto provocó en Caroline, mantuvo su actitud dura, respondiendo como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo.

\- No he podido ir de compras.

La sonrisa de Klaus se ensanchó por un momento, mirando la mano enguantada de ella, que sujetaba con la suya propia al bailar. En la muñeca, lucía esa pulsera de diamantes que él mismo escogió por su cumpleaños, así que respondió con cierto toque orgulloso.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu excusa para llevar la pulsera que te regalé?

Era evidente que la había pillado en eso, porque Caroline le miró algo sorprendida, y bajó la mirada, con cierta timidez. La rubia se sintió por un momento entre la espada y la pared. No sabía qué decirle... ¿Hacía juego con el vestido? o ¿No se me ocurrió otro momento para estrenarla? Sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería meterse más hondo en el agujero, pero para su sorpresa, Klaus no lo aprovechó, o insistió en ello, solo pareció darse por satisfecho y añadió, cambiando de tema.

\- Oye... Bailas muy bien.

Eso le dio a Caroline la excusa que necesitaba, pues podía hablar de algo que controlaba más, un tema del que de hecho se sentía particularmente orgullosa.

\- Bueno… he ido a clases. Resulta que soy Miss Mystic Falls.

Comentó con ese orgullo que tanto sintió al obtener el título. Era algo de lo que le gustaba hablar al menos, lo que la relajó unos instantes, pero no pudo evitar cierta mirada de curiosidad ante la respuesta de Klaus, manteniendo esa seductora sonrisa.

\- Lo sé.

¿Acaso había investigado sobre ella? Por un momento quería quejarse, pese a que, en el fondo, se sentía halagada. ¿Tanto le había impresionado de algún modo como para buscar cosas sobre ella? Pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar en ese cambio de pareja, donde acabó en brazos de Matt.

Eso la hizo respirar tranquila por un momento, algo más cómoda con uno de sus mejores amigos. No se percató de que, a pesar de ello, Klaus aún la miraba, sin prestar demasiada atención a su nueva pareja.

Caroline aprovechó ese cambio para descargar su tensión con Matt, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía más por desahogarse de ese momento con Klaus que porque realmente le considerase en peligro. No es que se fiase de Rebekah, ni mucho menos, pero no parecía buscar hacerle daño.

Aun así, Matt la hizo callarse cuando la devolvió la pregunta, dejándola sin mucho que decir sobre su aceptación a la invitación de Klaus. Simplemente la evadió, intentando convencerse de que solo lo hacía por Elena. A fin de cuentas, ella la había pedido ayuda para vigilar a Matt, y no parecía tener mucha libertad de movimiento con sus dos guardaespaldas Salvatore.

Pero cuando la música terminó, y miró por un momento a Klaus, cruzando sus ojos azules fugazmente con los de él, y dándose cuenta de que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, se despidió de Matt un tanto apurada y salió corriendo de la sala.

Realmente parecía la mismísima Cenicienta, con ese vestido azul, huyendo del baile, pero seguida no por el príncipe encantado, sino por el lobo feroz…


End file.
